


【TN】Love to be loved （18）

by kudolan



Category: Taynew
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:19:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26190277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kudolan/pseuds/kudolan
Relationships: New Thitipoom Techaapaikhun/Tay Tawan Vihokratana
Kudos: 2





	【TN】Love to be loved （18）

夜已经深了，尽管M市地属热带，但是深夜的冷风还是让New打了个寒颤。稀少的人群和昏黄的路灯，让这个夜晚变得更加安静了起来。  
自动贩卖机滚出来的可乐也是冰凉的，可是他还是打开了喝了起来。  
他不是不懂Tay这个人，也不是不知道这样的事情换做谁都需要时间消化，只是他还是那么的着急，想要一个肯定的答案。所以才会看到Tay犹豫后，一下子没有控制住情绪。  
走出来的时候New已经后悔了，他应该再好好和他说一说，给他点时间的。  
算了，反正事情已经说开了，剩下的，大概就只有等待了吧。

“New！”  
就在他要将喝完的饮料罐扔进垃圾桶的时候，一个声音从背后传来，就在New惊讶的想要回头的时候，背后传来一个冲撞，然后他发现自己的肩膀被人狠狠的从背后抱住。  
“New。”耳边温热的气息跟随那熟悉的声音一并传来，缓解了自己肚子里可乐带来的冰凉感觉，刚刚那焦虑的情绪也一下子就被释放了。New笑着出来，举起了自己的右手，搭在那个环着自己肩膀的手臂上，慢慢的转过头，看着那个人。  
Tay也看着他，虽然Tay什么也没说，但是从他的眼神里，New看懂了什么。  
“你终于来了，Tay。”  
“我来了，New。”  
安静的夜晚，无人的街道，昏黄的灯光，New只知道那个拥抱着自己的人，给了他无限的温暖。他将Tay拉过来，把自己的额头贴在了这个人的额头上，轻笑着看着他的眼。  
“太慢了。”  
“对不起。”  
Tay对着他吐出的话语温热地喷洒在New的脸上，迫使New不自觉地稍微抬了抬头，想要用自己的唇去探寻那个热气的来源。然后他看到的只是Tay的瞳孔瞬间放大，并在他快要碰上的瞬间，推开了他。  
“我……我……你……”Tay红着脸，语无伦次的不知道要表达什么，这个模样反而让New笑出声来。  
“你不应该是霸总吗？”New一边调侃着他一边靠近他，“为什么脸红成这样？”  
“不……不是，这是外面啊。”Tay向后退了一步。  
“夜深了，没什么人。”New前进一步。  
“你别过来啊。”Tay再次往后退了一步，“我我我……”  
“Tay啊Tay，”New叹了口气，继续逼近，“Tay，你既然追出来了，为什么现在还在退后。”  
Tay想要继续后退，却听见哗的一声，自己的背已经抵在了自动贩卖机上，里面的饮料因为他的碰撞而相互碰撞着，哗哗作响。  
“别后退了Tay，”New用双手固定住Tay的脑袋，“从你追出来的那一瞬间，你就没有退路了。”  
“New我……”  
哔——  
不知道按到了自动贩卖机哪个键，哔的一声打断了Tay想说的话。  
New还在继续靠近他，两人间的距离也拉的越来越近，Tay的脸也越来越红。但如果他不那么在意现在的情况，他也许可以发现，New的耳朵也红了一片。  
“我只想知道，你是不是喜欢我，不管哪个我。”  
“New，我……”  
这次Tay的话又被打断了，只是这次打断他的不是自动贩卖机的声音，而是New的吻。  
本身两人的距离就已经非常近了，New猛地凑上前那炙热的吻让Tay的大脑一片空白。他的呼吸，他的话语，他想要表达的一切，都淹没在了这个漫长而热烈的吻之中，他不自觉的闭上了双眼，脑子里闪过很多画面，包括那个小时候看着他的小女孩，但是这种种画面最终都和现在眼前这个人重合在一起。他苦苦追寻的人，其实就在他自己的面前。于是他不在因为害羞而感到举足无措，而是睁开了眼，将New翻过身抵在自动贩卖机前，不顾自动贩卖机再次因为碰撞而哗哗作响，而是转守为攻地在对方的口中寻求着喘息的空间，不断地探寻着。  
不知道又碰到了什么，自动贩卖机又发出来“哔”的一声，一瓶饮料又滚了出来。  
Tay愣了愣，终于停止了这个吻，而是和New一起看向背后的自动贩卖机。  
“噗……”New率先笑了出来，“我们……运气挺好？”  
“为什么，会出饮料，不是没付钱吗？”  
“不知道，管他呢。”  
New说完再次环上Tay的脖子，继续亲吻了下去。  
“Tay，Tay Tawan。”当两人终于再次分开的时候，New叫出了他的全名。  
看着New那湿漉漉的眼睛和有些红肿的嘴唇，Tay的脸更红了，但他这一次没有逃避New的眼神，而是绷着红彤彤的脸看着他，坚定地和他说到。  
“我喜欢你，我是真的很喜欢你。”  
说完，Tay拿出了项链，再次给New戴好。  
“属于你的，永远都是属于你的。”

Tay就这么和New对视着，他觉得他似乎可以一直盯下去，直到New手机的短信音打破了这份安静。  
“谁啊，这么晚给你发短信。”Tay皱着眉头有些不满。  
“Singto。”New打开手机一边阅读一边回复着Tay。  
“嗷！”Tay地不满更加强烈了，“你刚刚明明亲了我。”  
New从手机上移开视线，歪着头看着Tay。  
“所以？”  
“你只能亲我。”  
“哈？”  
“你不能再喜欢别人。”  
“哈？”  
“我知道你和Singto关系很好，可能的确有感情，但是你亲了我啊，你亲了我就是喜欢我不是吗？你既然喜欢我，就不能再喜欢别人了啊。我可是只喜欢你的啊，你怎么可以一边喜欢我一边喜欢Singto呢？New，你不能亲Singto，只能亲我。”  
“Tay Tawan！”那个罗里吧嗦熟悉的Tay又回来了，但是这次明显New并不是很开心。  
“嗷我有说错吗？”  
“我没有喜欢Singto！”  
“那就是他喜欢你！不行啊New，我比他先认识你的，你很小的时候我就认识你了，我比他喜欢你喜欢的更早，我也比他更喜欢你！你看，连贩卖机都为我们的爱情感到开心。”Tay说完从机器里拿出掉落的饮料。  
New哭笑不得地看着那瓶饮料。  
“Singto他也没有喜欢我！”  
“那他大半夜的给你发什么短信！”  
“他……！”New不知道该怎么解释，这个故事太长了，他不知道从什么地方说起。  
“你倒是继续说啊New，你告诉我嘛！”Tay晃着New的手臂，“New~”  
New叹了口气，拿开Tay晃着自己手臂的手，而是将他放在自己另一手的掌心中，之后扣在了他的指缝之中，紧紧握住。Tay也愣了愣，却不自觉的与他十指相扣。  
“你听我慢慢说吧，Singto要追的，其实是我哥。”  
Tay的情绪终于因此而缓和了一些，于是New告诉他，Singto是他哥哥大学的学弟，在大学期间，Singto就对他哥一见钟情，之后就很俗套的死缠烂打。可是他哥Krist哪里会这么容易接受一个人，所以New认为Singto这一时间的兴趣，碰几次壁就会放弃了，时间也会让一切淡下来，也就懒得管这些乱七八糟的，可没想到直到大学毕业了，Singto依然还在追着他哥跑。更神奇的是，他那酷到可以六亲不认的哥，虽然也没接受Singto，但是明显也默认了Singto的追求。这种暧昧的状态New虽然一点也不认可，但是那两个人好像还挺享受。只是苦的New总是需要睁一只眼闭一只眼的给Singto创造机会，然后承受来自Krist的咆哮。  
说完New把手机递给了Tay。  
【你哥又把我赶出来了，你回家记得帮我拿下我的外套哪天送给我，还在他房间。】  
“哦……”Tay懵懵地回答着，然后挠了挠头。  
“反正他们那样我都已经习惯了，”New说着，“在一起也是迟早的事情。Singto这个人我现在是看明白了，认定的东西是不会放弃的。他照顾我，一来是因为我是他大学最好的朋友之一，二来，是因为我是Krist的弟弟，如果我出什么事情的话，我哥也会不舒服。”  
“为什么你哥这样了还不接受Singto呢？”Tay问到  
“其实不是没有接受。”New回答道，“如果他真的不接受Singto的话，Singto是不可能有机会接近他的。我怀疑啊~”  
看New顿了下来，Tay有些疑惑，但是总有种感觉，New接下来说的东西不是什么好话，因为他的眼神中又透露出一丝狡黠。  
“你……怀疑什么？”好奇心还是战胜了一切，Tay问到。  
“我怀疑，他们早就……”New贴近了Tay的耳边，“睡过了~”  
“New！”  
“干嘛啊，我在说他们，你脸红什么？”New笑着看着脸又红了的Tay，“还是……你在想什么？”  
“没有！”Tay摇着头否定着，“我……我能想什么啊！”  
“你怎么这么纯情啊？”New笑的更大声了，“Tay你真的是霸总吗？你的生命中之前没有其他人吗？”  
“没有……”Tay低着头，“我一直处理着The Moon的事情，没有去考虑其他的。”  
“没有想过我吗？我是指，那个小时候的我。”  
“有……”Tay看着他，“所以我一直在找你。”  
“你有想过，如果我没有以这样的方式出现在你面前，你会怎么对我吗？”  
“想过。”Tay承认到，“如果我找到你，我可能会去追你，想方设法把你追到手。”  
“噗……你一个没有感情经验的，怎么去追人？”  
“有Off和Gun帮忙。”  
“……”Off和Gun不仅要为你卖命，还要为你解决个人问题吗？  
“好吧，反正还好我不用找你，你自己来了。”  
“……如果我不说，你还要在找吗？”  
“项链在你身上啊，迟早我会知道的。”  
“说到项链，”New说到，“你不觉得你有点矛盾，又想要人，又想要东西？我和项链到底哪个更重要？”  
“一个项链的醋你也吃？”Tay笑了，“它并不会跟你抢我。”  
“没有。”New瘪了瘪嘴。  
“好了，这个项链现在不也是你的吗？”Tay哄着New，“虽然我还不知道他代表了什么，但是The Moon一直也在找它。我本来想收回来可以护你周全，但是似乎他们已经知道你和这条项链有关系了。那你就先戴着吧，但你以后要寸步不离的跟着我，我不想看你出什么意外。”  
“寸步不离？你是想用这一条项链限制我的自由？”New装作不满地说到，“这个时候你又是个霸总了？”  
“New，别闹了，你也知道，我不想你出事。”Tay说着，“但是我想明白了，想要彻底解决麻烦，就得从根源解决。这次在Q市，也有些线索，我会尽力解决这个问题。”  
“不是我，”New说着，“是我们。别忘了，我也是个警察。”  
“那么警察大人，”Tay笑着，“我们是该回去休息了，明天我们就要开始最后的战斗了，不是吗？”  
“是的，总裁大人。”New回以微笑，“刚刚还叫我寸步不离，现在说去休息，你是想让我和你一起睡吗？”  
“咳……”Tay被呛了一下，“我的意思是，你可以到我家休息，我家的安保还是不错的，所以就算不一个房间也可以……”  
“好吧。”New耸耸肩，“看来你根本不想和我一起睡。”  
“New！”  
“和你开玩笑的，”New终于没忍住，再次亲了亲Tay的唇，“我知道的，如果The Moon不解决，我们是没有办法安心的。但相信我，我没有那么弱鸡，可以帮助你解决一切。”  
“New，我很开心。”Tay没来由的说了一句话，让New摸不着头脑。  
“什么啊？”  
“我是说我很开心，能够再次找到你，而且，找到的是这样的你。”  
还要多少次亲吻才可以表达现在的情感啊，Tay不知道，既然不知道的话，就厚着脸皮再亲下去吧，反正New说了，这个夜已深，除了New，并不会有什么人看到他脸红的样子。


End file.
